


À travers les dimensions

by Lukambre1



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dimensions, M/M, Missions, Monde Apocalyptique, futur
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukambre1/pseuds/Lukambre1
Summary: En 2195, quarante ans après la fin du monde tel que nous le connaissons aujourd'hui, une entreprise fait tout pour créer une dimension parfaite, dans laquelle pourraient vivre en paix les humains encore vivants. Pour cela, Joe et Ashley Mandom, les dirigeants de l'entreprise, comptent sur leurs employés, qui parcourent les différentes dimensions existantes afin de les modifier et d'enfin créer cette dimension rêvée. Pour accomplir cette mission, leurs trois meilleurs éléments, Marc Corin, Célien Alga et Lya Milesia, se voient confier des responsabilités bien plus importantes que ce qu'ils connaissaient jusque-là.
Relationships: Marc Corin/Célien Alga





	1. Introduction

La Mandom Corporation. Un lieu hors-du temps... Littéralement. Cet immense immeuble d'une centaine d'étages semblait être le seul survivant d'une guerre n'ayant laissé qu'un monde de désolation apocalyptique : le ciel, en permanence couvert de nuages, ne permettait jamais rien que d'entrevoir un rayon de soleil. Le sol n'était que de la terre dure et craquelée, jonchée de cadavres. Et aux alentours du bâtiment, rien que des restes d'arbres dénués de feuilles, sans réelle autre végétation et sans l'ombre d'une quelconque faune. L'atmosphère était d'autant plus pesante que la température restait élevée en permanence, peu importe la saison.

Le bâtiment de la Mandom Corporation était pourtant un agréable lieu : pour compenser l'extérieur, quiconque entrait dans le bâtiment était soulagé par l'agréable fraîcheur de la ventilation. Le plafond de chaque pièce avait été bricolé de sorte qu'un Soleil fictif soit visible le jour et qu'une nuit étoilée le remplace après vingt heures. À tous les étages, des petits parcs, avec des plantes et du gazon synthétiques, contenaient une machine à boissons (non alcoolisées parce qu'à consommer avec modération) à la disposition des employés.

Au sommet de l'immeuble se trouvait notamment un immense bureau, sobrement décoré, à l'image du calme habituel de son propriétaire.

Calme... Sauf aujourd'hui.

Joe Mandom penchait son imposante taille par-dessus son bureau, les mains appuyées sur ce dernier. En face de lui, trois hommes à l'allure de bûcheron tentaient tant bien que mal de se faire tout petits.

-Monsieur, nous... Commença l'un d'eux.

-Vous n'avez strictement rien à dire. Pas le droit de vous défendre. Interdiction d'inventer une excuse. Vous n'en avez aucune.

-Mais nous...

-SILENCE. Je ne veux rien entendre, messieurs.

Malgré la volonté du directeur de feindre un sang-froid implacable, ses mains tremblantes et ses yeux menaçants le trahissaient. Se rendant compte qu'il ne parviendrait plus longtemps à contrôler sa colère, il se redressa et prit une inspiration, tentant de retrouver son calme.

-Messieurs... Savez-vous quel paysage se cache derrière toutes ces fenêtres fictives ? Demanda Mandom.

-Évidemment, tout le monde le sait ! Répondit celui qui avait déjà essayé de se défendre.

-Bien. Maintenant, savez-vous pourquoi cette société a été créée ?

Face au silence de ses employés, Mandom s'expliqua.

« Mes grands-parents, Marcus et Alya Mandom, ont vécu dehors. Ils se doutaient que quelque chose allait mal tourner, pour le monde. Alors ils ont construit ce bâtiment, véritable bijou de technologie, et ont réuni des centaines de personnes, en grande partie des scientifiques, pour venir travailler avec eux. Ils ont visiblement eu raison puisque, quelques mois après la création de cette entreprise, le monde qu'ils connaissaient, et dont je n'ai que très peu de souvenirs puisque je n'étais âgé que de cinq ans lors de cet événement, est devenu ce... Cet espace de désolation que nous connaissons aujourd'hui. Les gens qui avaient connu le monde d'autrefois furent alors plus déterminés que jamais à atteindre leur but : créer la dimension parfaite. Un endroit où ils pourraient vivre et où le monde serait en paix. Et justement, ils avaient réussi à mettre au point un appareil permettant de se rendre dans n'importe quelle dimension parmi l'infinité qui existe. Le fonctionnement de cet appareil étant trop complexe pour vous, nous allons nous en tenir aux choses simples : nous pouvons choisir n'importe quelle dimension de n'importe quelle époque et nous y rendre, ce qui créé automatiquement une nouvelle dimension, puis plusieurs autres en fonction des choix que nous faisons ou non. Grâce à un capteur, ces différentes dimensions sont répertoriées dans un immense ordinateur et nous pouvons y accéder afin de voir ce qui a été fait correctement ou non. Notre mission, grâce à cela, est de repérer l'action qui a fait capoter l'humanité et de la modifier afin de créer une dimension parfaite qui... »

Mandom était lancé dans ses explications. Et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait dans ces moments, c'était qu'on l'interrompe.

-Monsieur, on le sait, ça. C'est notre boulot, un peu.

-Vous le savez ? Tu OSES me dire que vous le savez, Pierre ? Alors explique-moi comment vous avez pu rater une mission aussi simple que celle qui vous avait été confiée !

Cette fois, Mandom ne faisait même plus d'effort pour se tenir. Ce qu'avaient fait ses employés était tellement idiot qu'il en tremblait de rage, mais son éthique ne l'autorisait à frapper que son bureau.

-Vous aviez UN job, messieurs. Vous deviez empêcher la déforestation massive du XXIe siècle. Et qu'avez-vous fait ?

-Et bien...

-Qu'avez-vous fait, messieurs ?

Les trois hommes baissèrent les yeux.

-Nous... Avons... Été la principale source de la déforestation massive dans la dimension que nous avons créée, répondit celui qui n'avait pas encore pris la parole.

-EXACTEMENT, PAUL. Vous savez, si vous aviez simplement échoué, parce que vous n'aviez pas réussi à convaincre les gens ou je ne sais quoi, cela ne m'aurait pas posé problème. C'est une chose courante et même normale, chez nous. Mais là, non seulement vous avez créé une entreprise qui a déforesté les deux tiers des forêts qui existaient à l'époque, mais ce n'est pas la première fois que vous faites quelque chose comme ça !

Mandom se laissa tomber sur sa chaise en soupirant, une main sur le visage.

-Si je pouvais, je vous virerais. Malheureusement, c'est une pratique qui n'existe plus, dans notre dimension. Aussi, je vais simplement vous changer de secteur.

-Vous comptez nous envoyer au service de réparation et de fabrication des appareils ? Questionna Paul.

-Non, vous ne pourriez pas comprendre comment faire fonctionner cet appareil même s'il ne lui fallait que des piles. Alors pour un outil de cette technicité... Non, vous faites désormais partie du service de maintenance !

-Vous voulez qu'on fasse le ménage ? S'indigna celui dont Mandom n'avait pas encore cité le nom.

-Jacques, je te demanderai un peu de respect. Les personnes qui travaillent dans ce service sont celles qui vous permettent de vivre dans un lieu aussi parfait. Elles se chargent également de produire ce dont vous avez besoin pour vous nourrir, vous laver, etc. À vrai dire, je suis plus en train de punir ces pauvres gens en les obligeant à travailler avec vous...

-Monsieur, on veut pas travailler là-bas !

-Ah oui ? Vous préférez partir pour une mission suicidaire durant la Révolution Française, peut-être ? Ou la Seconde Guerre mondiale ? Ou encore...

-Nan nan nan ! C'est bon, m'sieur, assura Pierre. On bossera où vous voudrez.

-Dans ce cas, cette entrevue est terminée. Au revoir, messieurs. Vous commencerez votre nouveau travail dès demain. Ashley vous contactera pour plus d'informations.

À peine les trois hommes furent-ils repartis que Mandom soupira de nouveau, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Il n'eut que quelques minutes de répit avant qu'une jeune femme blonde ne frappe, puis n'entre.

-Joe, Monsieur Marc est arrivé. Tu préfères que je le fasse patienter ?

-Non, tu peux le faire entrer, Ash'. Il me fatiguera moins que les trois rigolos qui viennent de partir.

Elle disparut pour laisser place à un homme d'une vingtaine d'années.

-Marc ! Prends donc place, je te prie. Voilà bien longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas vus, n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet, monsieur, répondit le dénommé Marc en s'asseyant face à Mandom. Cela fait un peu moins de deux ans.

-Deux ans... Comme le temps passe vite ! Alors, comment se sont déroulées tes différentes missions ? Qu'as-tu fait ?

-J'ai tout d'abord essayé de stopper la crise du COVID-19 qui a eu lieu entre 2019 et 2021 dans le monde, comme convenu, mais je pense que nous nous y sommes mal pris. À mon avis, cette crise était inévitable et ne peut se régler qu'en résolvant des problèmes plus anciens. J'ai alors eu l'idée de revenir encore en arrière, dans la seconde moitié du XVIIe siècle plus précisément. J'ai réussi à me faire passer pour un scientifique de génie et j'ai soigné plusieurs maladies qui sont, de nos jours, totalement bénignes, ce qui m'a permis de me faire un nom. J'y suis resté un peu plus d'un an, afin de m'assurer des connaissances acquises par les scientifiques de l'époque. C'est pourquoi ma mission m'a demandé tant de temps. Puis je me suis fait disparaître en prétendant m'installer dans un autre pays, peu connu, afin de leur transmettre mes connaissances. Après cela, je me suis rendu dans des dimensions qui découlaient de cette avancée de la médecine et me suis rendu compte que des épidémies très importantes étaient quand même survenues. Cependant, ce n'est pas là le plus inquiétant : avec les connaissances apportées par mes soins, la race humaine a pu se développer beaucoup plus rapidement, notamment au niveau des armes. C'est pourquoi le monde termine tout de même comme nous le connaissons dans cette dimension-ci.

-Je vois... Tu as fait du bon travail, Marc. Très bon, même. Malheureusement, cela n'est toujours pas suffisant... Se désola Mandom.

-Monsieur, cette entreprise n'existe que depuis quarante ans et vous en êtes le directeur depuis moins d'une décennie. Ne vous découragez pas ! Même si la dimension parfaite n'existe pas encore, nous finirons par la créer !

-J'apprécie ton dynamisme et ton optimisme, Marc. Tu es définitivement l'un de mes meilleurs éléments.

Il fit une pause, le regard perdu dans le vague. Marc pensa immédiatement à l'apparition de l'une des habituelles idées de génie de son supérieur.

-En parlant de bons employés... As-tu vu tes amis, depuis ton retour ?

-Non, Monsieur. Je viens à peine de rentrer et suis venu vous voir immédiatement.

-Bien. Dans ce cas, va donc te chercher à boire, le temps que je demande à Ashley de les faire appeler.

Marc s'exécuta. Lorsqu'il eut terminé son chocolat chaud, sa boisson préférée, il revint devant le bureau de Mandom, dans une petite salle d'attente dans laquelle attendaient deux personnes de son âge, un jeune homme à peine plus petit que lui et une jeune fille aux cheveux tricolores –bleus, roses et violets–.

-Lya, Célien ! Salua-t-il.

-Marc ! Enfin rentré ? Demanda la dénommée Lya de sa voix enjouée si caractéristique.

-Pas depuis longtemps, mais oui. Après environ deux longues, et même interminables, années de missions, je suis enfin de retour parmi vous !

Mandom vint les interrompre avant que Marc n'ait pu commencer le récit de sa mission.

« Jeunes gens, j'ai à vous parler. »

Il les fit entrer dans son bureau et les invita à s'asseoir. Se plaçant en face d'eux, il se pencha sur sa table, les mains à plat et les dévisagea quelques instants. Ensuite, toujours sans parler, il se redressa et s'installa dans le fond de sa chaise. Il les fixa encore quelques instants, les trois employés n'osant même pas s'échanger des regards.

-Euh... Joe ? Intervint finalement Ashley, qui se tenait au fond du bureau, face à Mandom.

-Je réfléchis, Ash'... Selon toi, devrais-je réellement leur confier cette mission ?

-Joe, tu en as déjà parlé avec toute la famille : ces jeunes gens sont extrêmement talentueux, passionnés par ce qu'ils font et entièrement dévoués à l'entreprise. Tout va bien, tu peux leur faire confiance ! Et je pense que tu commences à les inquiéter, à les fixer de cette manière.

-Ouais, ça commence à faire un peu peur, approuva Lya. Mais c'est le big boss, on peut rien dire.

Mandom lui lança un regard à la fois désapprobateur et amusé puis commença enfin ses explications.

-Jeunes gens, Ashley a parfaitement raison sur ce qu'elle dit de vous. Vous êtes actuellement nos meilleurs éléments, et nous ne sommes pas les seuls à le penser : mes parents, ainsi que mon oncle et ma tante, sont également de cet avis. Aussi, j'aimerais vous confier une mission un peu spéciale. Voyez-vous, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, vous avez toujours simplement suivi nos idées, à Ashley et moi, en proposant parfois les vôtres et en ne partant en mission qu'après en avoir reçu l'ordre. Aujourd'hui, nous avons décidé, Ash' et moi-même, de vous donner plus de pouvoir, dans cette entreprise. Vous êtes libres de refuser, évidemment. Mais si vous acceptez, vous participerez à toutes les décisions importantes de l'entreprise et pourrez partir quand vous le souhaiterez et où vous voudrez afin de changer les choses. Cela vous permettra notamment d'aller tester une solution en laquelle personne d'autre ne croit si vous êtes sûrs de vous. En plus de cela, vous travaillerez toujours ensemble, afin d'optimiser vos capacités lors de vos missions. Cependant, vous devrez être beaucoup plus impliqués qu'avant et aurez d'énormes responsabilités sur les épaules. De plus, cela risque d'attirer la jalousie de certains de vos collègues. J'aimerais vous laisser le temps d'y réfléchir mais il me faut une réponse rapide alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Partante ! S'exclama joyeusement Lya.

-La même ! Approuva Marc.

Tous se tournèrent Célien, attendant sa réponse. Devant le regard suppliant de ses deux amis, le discret jeune homme soupira.

-Si je refusais, qui donc rattraperait vos maladresses ? Je ne vais tout de même pas vous laisser vous débrouiller seuls ! J'accepte, naturellement.

-Bien. Dans ce cas, je vous laisse vous retrouver. Je crois que vous avec des choses à vous dire. Quant à nous, nous reviendrons bientôt vers vous pour vous fournir plus de détails sur votre nouvelle mission.


	2. Chapitre1

Les trois amis se rendirent ensuite dans l'appartement de Célien, au douzième étage de l'immense immeuble. L'appartement, qui portait le numéro 7, se trouvait à gauche de celui de Lya et à droite de celui de Marc. Il s'agissait à la fois du plus chaleureux et du mieux rangé de leurs appartements, sans compter que Célien était un très bon hôte.

« Installez-vous, je vais en cuisine : j'ai découvert une nouvelle recette, lors de ma dernière mission, et je tiens absolument à vous la faire goûter ! »

Tandis que Célien, s'affairait dans sa cuisine, Lya et Marc se laissèrent tomber sur le canapé de leur ami.

-T'as l'air crevé, mec, fini par faire remarquer la jeune fille.

-Je suis rentré depuis seulement deux heures et j'ai juste eu le temps de poser mes affaires dans mon appart'. Je vous ai ramené des trucs, d'ailleurs, faudra me faire penser à vous les donner.

Alors qu'une odeur de café commençait à s'élever de la cuisine, Marc retroussa le nez et se tourna vers Lya, sourcils froncés.

-Euh... Lya ? Elle était où, sa dernière mission ?

-Italie, fin du XXe siècle, dimension pas trop différente de ce qu'on connaît.

-Donc on risque pas un truc genre « glace café-épinards » ?

-Ce n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois ! Cria Célien depuis sa cuisine. Et puis ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai été envoyé dans une dimension au tournant quelque peu regrettable d'un point de vue culinaire... Mais peu importe. Aujourd'hui, je vous fais goûter... Le tiramisu ! Je l'ai commencé hier soir et le termine à l'instant, il devrait donc avoir assez reposé.

Les trois amis s'installèrent, prenant chacun une part du gâteau, et commencèrent à manger.

-Délicieux, complimenta Marc.

-Merci. Alors, ta mission ?

-C'était... Assez décevant.

-Comment ça ? T'as pas eu d'aventure ? Plaisanta, à moitié, Lya.

-Non, Lya. Je n'en ai que quand ça peut m'être utile. Ce qui n'était pas le cas ici.

-Jure ! En deux ans, t'as trouvé l'occasion de flirter à aucun moment ? Toi ?

-Ly', interrompit Célien. Tu es présentement en train de parler de lui comme d'un détraqué.

-Ui. Et c'est pas très flatteur. Mais non, je n'ai pas flirté une seule fois en deux ans. T'es pas fière de moi ?

-Évidemment que si ! Mais Célien est encore plus fier, si tu veux mon avis, dit Lya, un sourire étrange au visage.

Célien lui lança un regard désapprobateur puis concentra la conversation sur autre chose.

-Marc, as-tu appris des choses intéressantes, au cours de ta mission ?

-J'ai surtout été très choqué : que ce soit au XXIe siècle ou au XVIIe, les mentalités étaient très... Différentes de ce qu'on connaît. Nos cours effleuraient à peine la réalité. T'aurais pas survécu très longtemps sans péter un câble, Ly'.

-Si peu d'égalité hommes-femmes ? Demanda Lya.

-Pire que ce qu'on nous enseignait en cours. Pour te donner un exemple, au XXIe siècle, j'ai connu des gens qui accusaient les femmes victimes d'un viol d'avoir été violées. À cause de leurs vêtements.

-Mais jure ? Mais c'est complètement débile !

-Ça arrivait aussi aux personnes LGBT+. Pas partout, évidemment, mais l'intolérance était encore assez forte à certains endroits. Pas au point que Célien et moi aurions été tués, mais au moins discriminés. Et encore, Célien aurait presque eu plus de chance que moi.

-Pourquoi cela ? Demanda ce dernier.

-Les personnes homosexuelles ou homoromantiques n'avaient que les homophobes à craindre. Alors que pour les Bi, y avait des idiots partout

-Même chez les LGBT+ ? S'étonna Lya. 'Fin j'veux dire, c'est dans le nom. Le B n'est pas pour betteraves.

-Ui. Mais j'ai eu l'occasion d'assister à un débat sur un réseau social : une femme lesbienne, donc de la communauté, disait que, selon elle, il est impossible d'aimer plus d'un genre.

-Les bi et les pan en P.L.S, rit Lya.

-Ben justement, en parlant de ça : les gens, qu'ils soient LGBT+ ou non, ne sont même pas capables de comprendre une définition simple. J'veux dire, en quoi c'est compliqué de retenir qu'être bi signifie être attiré par deux genres ou plus alors qu'être pan, c'est être attiré par une personne, sans que le genre importe ?

-Ces gens n'étaient pas aussi intelligents et tolérants que nous, tu sais. Peut-être avaient-ils besoin d'une image parlante ? Proposa Célien.

-J'ai essayé, figurez-vous. J'ai dit un truc à quelques personnes, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez : imaginons qu'une personne bi et qu'une personne pan soit chez un marchand de glaces. Les différents parfums représentent les différents genres. La personne bi va dire « Moi, j'aime la glace à la menthe, la glace au chocolat, la glace à la fraise,... pour différentes raisons ! La glace à la menthe, c'est frais, la glace au chocolat, ben j'adore le chocolat et la glace à la fraise, c'est fruité. » Tandis que la personne pan va dire « Moi, j'aime la glace, mais je n'ai aucune préférence. Elles ont toutes le même goût, pour moi, alors peu m'importe. » Vous pensez que certains auront compris, avec ça ?

-Oui, je trouve ça très bien ! Approuva Célien.

-C'est pas réaliste, contredit Lya. Personne n'aime la glace à la menthe.

-On en a déjà parlé ! J'aime la glace à la menthe, c'est trop bon ! Quand on aura créé la dimension parfaite, je deviendrai vendeur de glaces à la menthe.

Marc marqua une pause, réfléchissant à d'autres anecdotes de sa mission.

-Enfin bref, voilà pour les trucs qu'on a pas vraiment appris en cours alors que c'était comme ça à l'époque.

-Et pour les personnes trans ? Demanda Lya.

-Oulé. Alors eux, ils étaient mal. Entre ceux pour qui ce n'était pas clair, et donc qui ne comprenaient pas, ceux qui considéraient que ce n'était valable qu'après une opération et ceux qui étaient simplement intolérants... Sans parler des pays comme la Russie, dans lesquels être LGBT+ n'était pas illégal mais en parler ou l'être ouvertement, si. C'était vu comme de la propagande.

-Nous ne risquons pas de paraître dans ces pays, vu comme nous sommes partis, chuchota Célien.

-Et au niveau des métiers ? L'égalité hommes-femmes était respectée ? Demanda Lya.

-Salariale, non. Mais même au niveau de la parité, c'était compliqué... Sans parler de l'immense jugement de valeur en fonction des métiers.

-J'avais entendu dire que certains métiers étaient moins bien vus que d'autres... Mais était-ce si flagrant ?

-Ui. Les caissiers, les coiffeurs ou les éboueurs, notamment, étaient souvent vus comme des personnes n'ayant pas travaillé en cours et ne valant rien, selon certains.

-Mais, sans eux, une société ne pourrait pas tourner ! S'indigna Lya.

-Leurs métiers ont été revalorisés avec le COVID-19. Mais sans ça... Oh, et j'oubliais les pays racistes. Comme aux États-Unis, où une personne noire pouvait se faire tuer en faisant son jogging, simplement parce qu'elle était noire. Sans parler de la discrimination liée à la religion.

-Je suis bien content de vivre dans notre société, sans tous ces jugements de valeurs ni toute cette intolérance, déclara Célien.

Ses amis approuvèrent et ils finirent de manger leur tiramisu. Ensuite, Marc rentra chez lui pour se reposer un peu. Alors que Lya s'apprêtait à partir aussi, Célien, la retint un instant.

-« Célien est encore plus fier que moi » ? Répéta-t-il. Puis-je savoir ce que cela signifie ?

-Mais rien du tout, mon bon Cécé ! Simplement que tu es fier que ton meilleur ami soit devenu un peu plus raisonnable avec l'âge !

-Primo, j'aimerais que tu cesses de m'appeler ainsi. Secundo, tu n'étais pas obligée de lui poser la question, pour commencer.

-Ben quoi ? T'es pas content de savoir que personne d'important n'est entré dans sa vie depuis deux ans ?

Célien soupira, exaspéré.

-Si, bien sûr... Mais, de toute manière, il sait qu'un agent ne peut établir de relation viable avec une personne d'une autre dimension, puisque l'entreprise a besoin de tout le monde pour accomplir sa tâche. Quitter l'une des dimensions du XXIe siècle, et donc son père, à l'âge de trois ans seulement pour suivre sa mère ici fut une expérience assez traumatisante pour qu'il n'ait pas envie de revivre cela.

-Donc tu n'as rien à craindre des personnes qu'il rencontre pendant ses missions, selon toi ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que je dis. J'indique simplement que ta question de départ était inutile.

Lya leva les bras, clamant l'innocence.

« J'essayais juste de t'aider ! » Assura-t-elle.

Célien soupira encore puis se perdit quelques instants dans ses pensées.

-Il était au XXIe siècle... Crois-tu qu'il ait revu son père ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

-Il nous en aurait parlé, à mon avis. Puis j'pense pas que Mandom l'enverra un jour dans la bonne dimension pour ça.

-Mais si Marc retournait dans la branche dans laquelle se trouve son père, penses-tu qu'il voudrait y rester ? Je veux dire... Il a l'air d'être heureux, avec nous. Mais je sais aussi à quel point son père lui manque, alors... Et comme Mandom vient de nous autoriser à voyager comme nous le souhaitons dans les dimensions...

-Oui, mais seulement si on est tous les trois, donc on pourra le raisonner ! Puis t'en fais pas, il respecte les règles. T'as eu plus d'influence sur lui que moi, pour ça !

Devant l'air toujours soucieux de son ami, Lya lui serra le bras, tentant de le réconforter.

« On perdra pas Marc. Tu ne le perdras pas. C'est notre meilleur ami et il tient à nous au moins autant qu'on tient à lui. Je t'assure qu'il ne t'abandonnera pas. »

Célien leva la tête pour faire face au sourire chaleureux de Lya. L'abandon l'avait toujours effrayé et il ne pouvait imaginer se retrouver seul. Heureusement pour lui, Marc et Lya étaient deux très bons amis. À vrai dire, il ne savait même pas vraiment pourquoi il avait pu penser à cela. Après tout, cela revenait à douter de la loyauté de Marc envers l'entreprise, une chose absolument impossible.

Il rendit son sourire à Lya, la remerciant du regard. La jeune fille avait de nombreux défauts et Célien était le premier à les lui faire remarquer. Mais il ne pouvait nier sa plus grande qualité : son immense empathie, qui s'accompagnait d'une incroyable capacité à trouver les bons mots pour parler aux gens.

-Bon, dit finalement Lya. J'ai promis à Lana de passer l'après-midi avec elle, puisque j'ai plus de boulot. J'peux te laisser aussi ?

-Oui, bien évidemment. Passe le bonjour à ta sœur !

-J'y manquerai pas !

Et la jeune fille partit, fermant la porte derrière elle. Célien, de son côté, débarrassa les trois assiettes toujours présentes sur sa table puis attrapa un carnet. Dedans, il notait toutes ses idées à soumettre à Mandom et tous ses plans pour les réaliser. Il éprouvait à la fois une grande satisfaction et une certaine fierté à l'idée de pouvoir enfin montrer ce livret, qu'il tenait depuis ses quatorze ans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà pour l'introduction et le premier chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé (le positif comme le négatif) dans les commentaires !


End file.
